


The Sunflower

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Renle, SMRookies - Freeform, Soulmate AU, bullyrenjun, markchan, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Donghyuck realises his soulmate is closer than he thought.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please   
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

Donghyuck's skin is always full of drawings. He knew it was his soulmate who drew them. His mum had told when he was young that everybody had a soulmate, and certain people were so far away from each other that they needed help finding each other so they had things tying them together. Some people were born with their soulmates name, others had the same mark on the same place, Donghyuck however got his soulmates drawings on his skin.  
He loved watching them show up. Sometimes they were small doodles other times they were portraits of people he had never seen before. At first he didn't notice anything different with the new one. It was just another drawing he thought, but when it started getting colours he got nervous, but at the same time excited. His mum had told him about what colours meant. His soulmate was close.  
Throwing makeup over the drawing to the best of his efforts Donghyuck runs to school. He doesn't even eat breakfast. He has to see his best friend. He has to talk to him about his soulmate.  
Donghyucks best friend, Jaemin, had already met his when he was young. It was the normal thing that happened to everybody else. They just knew. Donghyuck had never been jealous of Jaemin. He knew his soulmate would come too. He just never knew it would happen so quick.  
Running into school he spots Jaemin immediately. He was talking to his soulmate as always. Jaemin and Jeno looked so cute together. Almost the same height they looked like twins from the back, but once you saw their faces they looked totally different. Both handsome, but still different.  
"Hey Donghyuck. What's up?" Donghyuck saw in Jaemin's eyes he was worried. Well Donghyuck doesn't blame him. He would be too if Jaemin ran up to him with messy hair, makeup on his neck and his uniform hardly on his body.  
"My soulmate..." Donghyuck wasn't able to say much before he was out of breath.  
"Your soulmate what?" Jeno says with anticipation. Both Jaemin and Donghyuck turn to look at him shocked. Normally Jeno wouldn't say a whole lot. Jeno shakes his head snapping Donghyuck back to himself.  
"My soulmate is close." Donghyuck doesn't know what makes him more worried. Jeno screaming out of happiness or Jaemin neither saying anything nor moving.  
"How do you know?" Jaemin finally speaks up. His smile bigger than Donghyuck has ever seen. Except when he met Jeno, of course.  
"I got a new drawing on my neck today. At first it was like every other. Beautiful, Colourless, but then it started getting colour. First green, then yellow and in the end, it turned out to be a beautiful sunflower." Donghyuck's cheeks turns crimson red as he talks. He had never talked about his soulmate like that before. So positively.  
"Well let's find him." Jaemin says just as the school bell rings. "After school, then" Jeno and Donghyuck giggle with Jaemin before walking to class.

Donghyuck had almost forgotten about the sunflower on his neck, being too concentrated on the math problems in front of him. It isn't before class is over and he walks out of class and down the hallway that he sees the drawing on the floor. It's the exact replica of the drawing on his neck.  
He quickly looks around himself trying to see the artist but there is nobody there. He stuffs the drawing in his pocket before running to Jaemin's locker. He arrives before Jaemin, but there is already somebody standing there.  
Walking closer Donghyuck starts to tell who it is. It's Renjun. The Chinese boy. The bully. He isn't even wearing his uniform properly. He is wearing a leather jacket instead of his blazer. His hair is also not following the school rules. The rules clearly states no unnatural hair colours, and Donghyuck is pretty sure his washed out red hair isn't natural, but neither is Renjun's boyfriends blonde hair, but it's somebodies natural hair so nobody cared.  
"Well look what we got here. I was just waiting for your little friend to beat up, but I guess you are better, aren't you?" Donghyuck’s body freezes. He knows Renjun is a good fighter. He might not look it but his punches are really good.  
"No please don't." Donghyuck doesn't back up. He doesn't even lift his hands up. He just says the words. There isn't even any emotion behind them. Donghyuck is so scared he can't think of anything.  
"Too late." Before Donghyuck could even react he is being showed into a classroom. At first he thinks it's empty but looking closer he sees there's other people there. Chenle is there and Jisung too. Jeno's younger brother. Not that anybody knew that.  
"I thought we were getting the skinny boy?" It's Jisung speaking. He is eyeing him like candy, while pretending to not know who he is. Chenle on the other hand isn't even looking at him. He is playing with his phone. Not caring about what is happening.  
"This one showed up first." Renjun pushes Donghyuck down on the floor as he speaks. His body hurts, but he knows he need to take it all. He can't run. He can’t fight either.  
"I want to go get some chocolate milk can you hurry up?" Chenle doesn't even look up from his phone as he speaks. Donghyuck knew Chenle never touched any of the bully victims, but he never cared what happened to them. They could die for all he cares.  
"Well let's start then." The first impact comes to his stomach. It was Jisungs huge boot kicking him. Donghyuck wants to scream but he doesn't. Instead he bites down as hard as he can and bears it. He knows if he is quiet they will get bored and leave.  
The second impact goes to his face. His cheek more exactly. He starts to bleed but he doesn't care.  
"Up." Renjun demands. It takes a little while but Donghyuck is up on his legs. It doesn't even take a second before Jisungs arms are holding Donghyucks arms behind his back and Renjun is hitting him in the stomach. One punch, two three, eight, eleven. It feels like all his ribs are broken when Renjun moves up to his face.  
First his cheek then his left eye. It's bearable at first, but for each hit it becomes worse. It hurts so much. His cuts screaming and his bruises begging for Renjun to stop hitting but he doesn't.  
"One last punch, shall we?" Renjun bends down and looks at Donghyucks face. It's dripping with blood, but he doesn't care. The last punch lands firmly on his nose. Breaking it.  
"Can we go now?" Chenle speaks as if nothing happened.  
"Sure baby." Chenle huffs at Renjun.  
"You're so cheesy." And then they leave. All three of them. None of them looking at Donghyuck collapsed on the floor. He doesn't move for a while. He doesn't move as the door opens. As the handsome boy walks into the room, nor as he picks him up. Talking in hushed tones. Asking him what happened.  
He doesn't move before he is placed at the bed in the nurses’ room and the stranger is about to leave.  
"Please... don't leave." He hardly chocks out the words as his hand is wrapped around the strangers’ wrist. He doesn't say anything, but he nods and sits down at a chair beside the bed.  
Donghyuck quickly falls asleep, letting go of the strangers’ wrist in the process, but the stranger doesn't leave. Instead he pulls out a sketchbook and starts to draw the boy in front of him. Not forgetting the sunflower tattoo on his neck. He laughs a little at himself. He just drew a sunflower this morning and now he is sitting in front of a boy with a sunflower tattoo.  
When the lines start showing up at Donghyucks leg it takes a while for the stranger to notice. He's almost finished when he sees his drawing on the boys’ leg. He doesn't even think as he goes closer and looks at the drawing on his leg. It's exactly as his drawing.  
"It's you." The stranger jumps at the voice. He turns and looks at the boy in the bed.  
"I'm what?" The stranger looks confused, but the boy on the bed laughs.  
"You're my soulmate." Donghyuck looks at the stranger as he speaks. The stranger is beautiful. His hair is blonde with curls. Definitely against the school rules, but Donghyucks doesn't care. The boy is too handsome to think about school rules.  
"Well I never thought I'd meet my soulmate bloody and almost beaten to death." Both Donghyuck and the boy laughs. The boy has the most beautiful smile Donghyuck has ever seen, and the cutest laugh he has ever heard. They don't say anything for a couple minutes. They only stare at each other. Then it happens. The stranger bends down and kisses Donghyuck. Donghyuck is shocked but kisses back as soon as he realises what is happening.  
"Wow you could've bought me dinner first." Donghyuck is back to joking as soon as the kiss is over.  
"You loved it." The stranger hits his shoulder, but his cheeks are still a deep red.  
"I did." They again laugh. Both over the moon happy.  
"I'm Donghyuck by the way."  
"I'm Mark."


	2. Knowing, Reading and Kissing

When Donghyuck had heard about soulmates they always matched. They knew each other before ever talking. It wasn’t like he and Mark weren’t made for each other. They were. There was no doubt about it, but whenever people asked Donghyuck about Mark he didn’t know the answer. His mind goes back a couple of days ago.

“Hey, Donghyuck what type of movies does Mark like?” It was Jaemin. He and Jeno wanted to host a friend night, so they all could get to know each other.

“If you’re so interested why don’t you ask him?” Had Donghyuck known he would’ve answered with a smile, but he didn’t. He had no idea what type of movies Mark likes.

“Okay,” Jaemin stretched out his sentence “what about snacks?” Donghyuck knew Mark loved snacks, but which type, he wasn’t sure.

“Just ask him Jaemin.” The smile on Jaemin’s face falters.

“Did something happen between you two?” Donghyuck’s mind goes into a frenzy. How could he think that? Mark and him were perfect.

“No.” Donghyuck wants to say more, but Jeno and Mark comes walking. In any other situation Donghyuck would be whipped for Mark. Smiling dumbly waiting for his kiss, but not right now. All he can think about now is how he doesn’t know anything about his own soulmate.

“Hey, Mark what type of movies do you like? And snacks?” Jeno hugs Jaemin tight as he walks up to him.

“Anything except horror movies. I don’t want to stay awake all night praying, and chips.” The three younger boys laugh at their elder, silently questioning if he really is the oldest.

“Okay.” For a while they all stand talking and laughing. Even Donghyuck had fun. Roasting Mark and making fun of Jeno and Jaemins relationship. It wasn’t before today when he and Mark where walking home that he remembered his worries.

He walks slower and slower until he finally stops. Nose scrunched up in annoyance. He searches his mind for things he knows about Mark that others don’t, but he can’t. He only knows Mark loves to draw, and hadn’t it been for the way they met he wouldn’t even know that.

“Hey, Hyuck you okay?” Jumping back to reality wasn’t the right words. He was already in reality. He didn’t know his soulmate at all.

“Mark what is my passion?” Mark looks at him questionably, but decides to drop it. He thinks for a while. No answer coming.

“I don’t know actually. What is it?” Mark looks shy and embarrassed, but Donghyuck doesn’t care. At least he wasn’t alone in being clueless.

“Come I’ll show you.” Holding hands and running home to Donghyuck’s home was fun. He liked it. Opening the front door and undressing while trying not to let go for too long, not so fun. Still they giggle. Just making eye contact made them laugh.

The walk to Donghyucks room was slow. Holding hands and thinking wasn’t a rare thing for them, but Donghyuck wanted to change that. He wanted to talk to Mark for hours to get to know him better.

He opens his bedroom door. There was paper everywhere. His computer screen black, but open. Books filled the shelves.

“I like stories. Reading them, writing them, you name it and I like it.” Mark looks with a small smile on his face. Picking up some papers lying on the floor. Normally Donghyuck would be shy about showing his work to people, but he trusted Mark.

“This is amazing.” Mark was now facing one of the four shelves in Donghyuck’s room. Touching the spines of the books. Pulling out some at random. The hate u give, Moby Dick, Harry Potter and the cursed child, Mark pulled them all out and placed them back at the exact same spot. He kept doing it for a while. Stopping and reading the back of The Book Thief Mark seemed to stop. Donghyuck knew that look. The look of being intrigued.

“You can borrow it if you want.” Mark was in his own world until Donghyuck spoke up. He jumped a little, but pulled himself together.

“Really?” Eyes wide, cheeks a pure red, Mark looks adorable. Donghyuck nods as he walks toward Mark quietly. Kissing his cheeks. Making Mark even more shy. Giggling as he turns and kisses Donghyuck on the lips.

“Can you read a little for me? Just so I get into it?” Laughing Donghyuck takes the book out of Mark’s hands and walk to his bed.

“Only the beginning, the rest you'll have to read yourself.” Only nodding Mark comes into bed too. Snuggling into him. A quick ready and a nod back and Donghyuck starts.

“First the colours.

Then the humans.

That’s how I usually see things.

Or at least, how I try.

Here is a small fact.

You are going to die.”

Donghyuck had read this book twice, but still felt shivers down his spine as he read the opening. He seemed to always forget how powerful Zusak’s words were. How good of a writer he was.

“Wow.” Mark’s words are barely just a whisper, but they make Donghyuck smile anyway.

“Words are great.” Donghyuck had always liked words and he knew he would always do it in the future too. No matter how old he is, words would still be his favourite.

“Yeah, words are great, but even if they are great they will never be able to say how much I love you.” Donghyuck wants to groan at his boyfriend, or at least make fun of him, but instead he smiles. His cheeks turning a bright red. He would never forget that sentence ever.

“You’re such a cringy boyfriend.” Mark only laughs at Donghyucks words.

“But you love it. You’re even blushing.” This time he groans. Loudly. Hiding his face in Mark’s neck.

It takes Mark a while to make Donghyuck show his face again, but when he does, he kisses him everywhere. Telling him how much he cares for him, and how he wants to spend his entire life with him.

Donghyuck felt this was the wrong moment to bring up them not knowing each other and chose to stay quiet. Enjoying the kisses and attention.

“Now will you read the rest for me?” Mark holds up the book and speaks between kisses.

“Maybe after I’m done kissing you.”


End file.
